Intangible Promise
by Under A Cloud
Summary: He promised her that he would never leave. But promises are intangible after all, and the promise shattered as easily as glassware. It lived on though, only... Through another way. TsunaxKyoko. Rated T for pregnancy. Songfic One-shot TYL


This is a song-fiction which I wrote earlier this year when I was addicted to 'What are Words' by Chris Medina. Yes, they have a child in this story. Although they are a little young… But well…

Summary: He promised her that he would never leave. But promises are intangible after all, and the promise shattered as easily as glassware. It lived on though, only... Through another way. TsunaxKyoko. Rated T for pregnancy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the song 'What are Words' nor KHR.

**Intangible Promise**

**Song-fiction**

_Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see  
>How every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<br>_

"Tsuna, you don't need to be here you know. Go and do what you need to do," Kyoko smiled, ushering her husband out of the door. The caramel-haired male only beamed gaily as he shook his head, settling his wife down on the chair. He caressed her face, his obsidian orbs filled to the brim with tender love as he gazed at her belly. In there, Kyoko were carrying the evidence of their love.

"No, Kyoko, this is where I need to be." He said softly, "Gokudera-kun would be able to deal with the frontline for now."

Kyoko's figure trembled, as the corners of her eyes turned wet.

"Tsuna…"

_What are words  
>If you really don't mean them<br>When you say them  
>What are words<br>If they're only for good times  
>Then they don't<br>When it's love  
>Yeah, you say them out loud<br>Those words, They never go away  
>They live on, even when we're gone<br>_

"Tsu-Tsuna! I think the baby's coming!" Kyoko's eyes widened as she felt trickles of liquid running down her legs. Her hands clutched her stomach, is he ready to embrace the world already…?

"Wh-what? Hold on, I will bring Bianchi!" Tsuna panicked, rushing down the hallway to call on the only woman left in the base. Even the Vongola 10th was helpless when it came to receiving his first child.

_And I know an angel was sent just for me  
>And I know I'm meant to be where I am<br>And I'm gonna be  
>Standing right beside her tonight<br>_

"Kyoko, listen to me. Just keep pushing when I tell you to, alright? You will be fine. Your baby is definitely strong and healthy." Binachi cooed, as she set about to work. "Ready? One, two, three, push!"

"Ngh," Kyoko's screams came out muffled, as she was biting into the cloth secured in her mouth. Thick beads of sweat cascaded down her pale milky skin, and she shut her eyes tightly, gathering all her strength and pushed.

"Hold on in there, Kyoko! I can see the baby's head now. Push! Come on Kyoko, you can do it!" Bianchi continued encouraging Kyoko when she saw that her eyes were shutting. Immediately, Kyoko's eyes shot open and she took a sharp intake of air, gathering all her energy for the one final push. She couldn't faint just yet; she still has a child to bring to the world! At the least, she has to help him to be born and enjoy this vibrant world before she blacked out.

"Uwahhh!" A rotund cry sounded through the air, as Kyoko's vision began to dim out.

"Bianchi, Bianchi! Is Kyoko alright!" Tsuna shouted from outside as he hammered on the door, nearing tearing down the entire wooden structure.

"Congratulation, she bore you a son, Tsuna! Kyoko is asleep, don't worry, both mother and son are safe." Bianchi came out smiling brightly, carrying out a tiny child wrapped up in layers of linen cloth.

"Thank god… Let me see the boy." Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief, as he took over the baby from her arms. This baby… He had beautiful obsidian orbs much similar to his own. Tsuna's eyes softened as he pat the child's head. The baby looked up at Tsuna thoughtfully before breaking out in a huge, toothless grin, unknowingly lighting up the world for his father.

_And I'm gonna be by your side  
>I would never leave when she needs me most<br>_

When Kyoko woke up, the first person she saw was her husband who was hovering above her, carrying her child in his arms. He had conspicuous eye-bags beneath his beautiful eyes, and Kyoko managed a weak smile at him.

"Kyoko… You're awake," Tsuna spoke softly, looking at her endearingly.

"How's the kid?"

"He's doing well… I named him Shihoun as you had wished. He's a son, very strong," Tsuna smiled. "Kyoko… Thank you for bearing for me such a sweet child."

"He's our child," Kyoko chuckled, peering at the small bundle in Tsuna's arms. At this moment, she was filled to the brim with motherly pride and joy. This was his and her child.

"Kyoko… I love you." He smiled, kissing Kyoko on the lips lightly.

"I know."

"I would never leave you, I promise."

Kyoko stayed quiet, and even though she knew that it was impossible, she couldn't help but to feel warm in her heart when he laid the promise.

_What are words  
>If you really don't mean them<br>When you say them  
>What are words<br>If they're only for good times  
>Then they don't<br>When it's love  
>Yeah, you say them out loud<br>Those words, They never go away  
>They live on, even when we're gone<br>_

Kyoko stood behold the tombstone, carrying a stalk of white chrysanthemum in one hand, and holding Shihoun's hand in the other. She wore a white felt hat with a black veil covering her face, blocking her facial expression.

Tsuna, he had failed to abide by his promise after all. Kyoko smiled sadly, gazing at the photo of the handsome man who meant the world to her which was plastered on the white marble tombstone.

He had left a step before her, leaving her and Shihoun behind.

Three years old Shihoun was unexpectedly peaceful, and he scrutinized the tombstone with his obsidian orbs, his eyes sparkling like the most brilliant jewels in the night time sky.

"Mama, tou-san is never coming back, right?" He asked.

Kyoko didn't know how to answer.

_Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>And I'm gonna be here forever more  
>Every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<br>_

After being trapped in an awkward silence for so long, Kyoko gathered her breath and knelt down to face her child.

"Shihoun…" Kyoko spoke softly. "Tou-san has move on to a better place, but he will always be with us right here, understand?" She pointed to her heart, forcing a limp smile on her face.

"Tou-san will always be in here?" Shihoun asked, as he pointed to his own heart, his innocuous eyes so clear that Kyoko could see to the bottom of those onyx pools. So similar to... _Him_. An excruciating pain originating from her heart permeated through her entire body, strangling her throat so hard that she was almost getting breathless. She felt her own voice trembling, and her heart was palpitating at the same rhythm... She wanted to smile and affirm her son that yes, he would always be with them, she wanted to be strong and hold her son to her, but she couldn't muster the strength to even muster a whimp.

His death had taken everything away from her, and right now she was about as empty as a toy doll. Perhaps even emptier, seeing that dolls had stuffing at the very least. She thought bitterly.

Her glassy eyes fell on the shade behind her young child, and almost as if a dream, she saw an elusive silhouette beneath the tree! Her eyes widened as she stared at the diminished figure which donned a dark cloak, and the ever-familiar auburn eyes filled with gaiety stared in their direction.

All beauty seemed to lose colour in front of those beautiful orbs resembling crackling flame. The world seemed to stand still for that moment as Kyoko gazed into its eyes.

She could almost see that encouraging smile beneath the shadows of the cloak. Slowly, the figure lifted a hand and pointed at its chest, and it faded with the wind.

That figure! It must be him! Kyoko felt rejuvenated instantly, a paroxysm of emotions breaking out in her heart. She placed a hand to her chest and stabilised her heart, as she spoke in the firmest tone she had ever used in the month after Tsuna's death:

"Hai, Shihoun. Tou-san will always be here in our hearts."

He would always live, within their heart.

_I'm forever keeping my angel close_


End file.
